


Johnny Storm's Bad Date - The Aftermath

by jayofmo



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayofmo/pseuds/jayofmo
Summary: Johnny goes home after a date gone wrong and has a nice moment with Ben.





	

“Hey,” Johnny Storm said softly as he entered the recreation room of the Baxter Building.

“Hey, bub,” Ben Grimm replied as he looked behind him from the couch. He was watching a football game on the large TV and holding a large bowl of popcorn. “You all right? Thought you had a date tonight.”

“I did,” Johnny sighed. “Didn’t go so well.”

“Well, hey, can’t win ‘em all, right? Plenty of other fish in the sea and all that.”

Johnny sighed again. “Thanks.”

“Come on, watch the game with me, I’ll let ya have some popcorn.”

Johnny grinned and sat down next to Ben.

“So, seriously, how did you screw up?” Ben asked after a few minutes.

“What?”

“The date. How did it go so badly that you came home empty handed?”

Johnny sat back and sighed.

“I was kind of trying something different.”

Ben thought for a moment.

“Did she have a peg leg?”

Johnny chuckled.

“No...” he replied. “It… well… it wasn’t a she.”

Ben nodded.

“Hey, you tried.”

Johnny looked towards Ben.

“You’re not surprised?”

“I’m surprised he didn’t stick around. You’re a good looking guy, Johnny. Not as good as ol’ Benjy here, of course.”

“Of course...”

Ben chuckled.

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Johnny asked after a few moments.

“Nah, when I was serving as a pilot, I knew a few gay guys. Good men, all of ‘em. Besides, who’s the ever-lovin’ blue-eyed Thing to judge anyone for being a little different?”

Johnny chuckled.

“Yeah, we met up, I got recognized, he didn’t want to be seen on a date with a guy and left.”

Ben shrugged. “Ah well, try again some other time.”

Johnny leaned against Ben. They often teased each other and got on each others’ nerves, but tonight, they were just taking it easy.

“So, do Sue and Reed know?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t tell them. I guess Sue might have guessed. Reed would probably never give me being bisexual a thought.”

“So why haven’t you told them?”

“Just didn’t feel like it.”

Ben nodded.

“Do it on your own time, bud. I know they’ll be fine with it.”

Johnny chuckled.

“Thanks, Ben. I know we have our moments, but you always have my back.”

“That’s right. I always do.”

The game entered its final period and as it wrapped up, Ben realized that Johnny had fallen asleep. He very gently and softly stood up, letting Johnny slump onto the couch.

Ben smirked and walked into a nearby kitchen, dumping the remaining popcorn crumbs and kernels into the trash, then filled the large bowl with water.

Walking back into the recreation room, Ben set the bowl on the floor and carefully pulled Johnny’s arm off of the couch and put the hand in the bowl.

“Kinda going to miss that couch, but I can’t pass this up...”


End file.
